N'est-ce pas ?
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: N'est-ce pas, hein? Qu'elle ne pleure pas et qu'il s'en fiche.


Fic cheloue, KH pas à moi, bonne lecture o/

* * *

Il pleut. Oh il pleut souvent par ici, pour ne pas dire toujours. Naminé n'aime pas la pluie.

L'eau a rendue sa robe blanche transparente. On annonçait un soleil chaud, en ce début de printemps. Son petit-ami lui avait donné rendez-vous dans un parc qu'ils connaissent bien, pour s'y être rencontrés. Mais l'averse était tombé et lui n'était pas venu. La pluie avait chassé tous ceux qui étaient sortis. Sauf elle.

Elle n'espère pas voir Demyx arriver il a déjà deux heures de retard, alors quel intérêt ? Il a dû oublier. Elle le lui fera remarqué – ou peut-être pas – et il s'excusera, pleurera peut-être. Et bien sûr, elle lui pardonnera. Elle sait qu'une relation ne peut pas marcher de cette façon.

Mais elle l'aime.

Elle pense, du moins. Pourquoi s'accrocher à lui comme ça, si ce n'est par amour ?

Naminé soupire. Elle sait qu'on voit ses sous-vêtements – noirs, simples – au travers de sa robe. Elle sait qu'elle devrait rentrer avant que le temps ne se calme et que les gens ressortent, qu'on la voit. Mais elle ne bouge pas. Elle ricane, à peine, nerveuse Naminé est fatiguée. Et il pleut.

Mais Naminé n'aime pas la pluie.

Les gouttelettes qui s'écrasent sur sa tête ne sont pas capables de la calmer. Elles ne font que l'agacer, l'énerver. Elles ne lui donnent qu'une envie hurler à n'en plus pouvoir, à n'en plus savoir, à s'y perdre. Pleurer, aussi. Naminé a envie de pleurer. Pleurer jusqu'à ce que sa tête explose, jusqu'à ce que son stock de larmes soit vidé. Mais elle ne bouge pas.

Elle ne fait rien.

Il lui faut peut-être une heure de plus – trois à attendre, cent quatre vingt minutes à patienter, des milliers de secondes qu'elle n'a pas le courage de calculer – pour trouver la force de se redresser. Naminé se sent lasse. Extenuée. Un peu blasée, sans doute. Elle passe une mèche blonde derrière son oreille et commence à avancer.

Les rues sont vides. Elle ne croise personne – ce qui l'arrange. Heureusement pour elle, le parc n'est pas loin de son appartement. La jeune fille ne s'imagine pas prendre le train on ne sait jamais quel pervers peut y trainer. De plus, les regards qu'on pourrait poser sur son corps l'indisposent, rien qu'à y songer. Elle retient un nouveau soupire alors que son pied gauche, s'écrase brusquement dans une flaque d'eau qui vient éclabousser ses genoux et recouvrir le bas de sa robe de boue. Décidément, c'est bien son jour.

Elle baisse la tête, une larme se forme au coin de son œil. Elle doit vite rentrer chez elle, se sécher et se changer les idées.

Elle redresse la tête et s'apprête à avancer, quand une veste s'écrase sur ses épaules. Naminé tourne la tête et ses yeux, d'un grand bleu perdu, croisent ceux, dorés, d'un inconnu aux cheveux trempés.

O~o~O

Pluie.

Le premier truc qu'il a remarqué en sortant de chez lui, c'est la pluie – tombe, s'écrase, se fracasse. Ce qu'on veut, tant que le principe est retenu. Vanitas est pas le genre de type qui s'éclate quand de l'eau lui arrive sur le coin de la tronche, mais il avait pas le courage de remonter jusqu'en haut de l'immeuble pour aller chercher un parapluie. C'est vêtu de sa vieille veste en cuir un peu pourrie qu'il s'est mit à avancer.

Il avait pas de raison particulière de sortir. Juste une envie, un besoin, quasi vital. Vanitas réfléchit plus depuis longtemps au pourquoi du comment. Trop chiant. Prise de tête. Lourdingue – puis, inutile, parce que même après des nuits et des nuits de réflexions, il a pas trouvé de réponse convenable, potable.

Alors maintenant, il s'en branle et il avance. Il marche, gauche-droite, s'éloigne de chez lui – pas un problème. Il connait la ville par cœur. Il marche, encore – un pas devant l'autre, dur de faire autrement. Il soupire au bout d'un moment. Ca fait une heure ou deux qu'il marche, mais le truc, c'est qu'il a oublié son portable. Il se sent con. Le pire, c'est qu'il se sent pas de rentrer. Mais il a la dalle. Con. Y'a bien une épicerie dans le coin – il lui semble, il a pas apprit l'adresse des magasins par cœur non plus, faut pas exagérer. Il aura qu'à acheter de quoi se remplir la pense là-bas. Puis, ça lui revient – l'emplacement. Et le proprio, qu'il connait, en plus. Il ricane un peu. Elle sera contente de le voir, il le sent.

Ironie. Sarcasme. Il est professionnel à ce jeu-là. Personne ne peut le battre.

Absolument personne.

Il est le maître incontesté.

Mais il n'est pas l'heure de parler de ses titres de noblesses on s'en branle, en vrai. Il s'arrête, cherche un instant, du coin de l'œil, quelle rue est-ce qu'il doit prendre. Puis ses yeux se posent sur la nana qui semble être à moitié à poil, de loin.

Robe blanche alors qu'il flotte. Elle est conne.

Bah, tiens. Une blonde. Pas étonnant.

Sous-vêtements noirs. Intéressant.

Il s'avance au final – Vanitas est pas contre quelques formes de temps à autre mais là, la pauvre gamine doit être traumatisé. Il enlève sa veste pourrie et s'approche, avant de lui jeter sur les épaules. Etonnée, elle se retourne. Quoi, elle a jamais vu d'inconnu qui jette une veste sur les épaules d'une jolie jeune fille dans la rue ? C'est dans tous les films à l'eau de rose que ce genre de connes regardent toujours, pourtant – il en serait presque étonné, tiens.

Puis, y'a son regard qui croise le sien – il est bleu, bleu pétant, bleu caché, bleu poussiéreux, bleu blasé, bleu pété, bleu cassé, d'un bleu qui s'est perdu. Le truc, c'est qu'il sait pas où. Le truc, c'est qu'il a envie de chercher. Le truc, c'est qu'il a envie de la traîner dans un coin de rue pour la consoler alors qu'elle pleure même pas – quoique, c'est la pluie ou une larme, au coin de son œil ? – alors qu'il connait pas son prénom et que, bordel, Vanitas ne fait pas ce genre de choses.

Vanitas brise les gens. Vanitas humilie les gens sans le moindre remord. Surtout ces gonzesses-là qui semblent trop s'y croire. Mais elle, elle semble pas trop s'y croire et ça le perturbe.

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent. Elle veut dire un truc mais se la ferme.

Tant mieux. Il sait pas s'il aurait survécu au son de sa voix.

O~o~O

Naminé n'aime pas ce regard qu'il lance. Il doit se sentir supérieur. La jeune fille ne supporte pas ce genre de personne qui se croit au-dessus de tout le monde. Ils sont ridicules, en plus de l'énerver. Comment peut-il penser être plus fort ou n'importe quelle autre débilité, alors qu'il est habillé comme un….. Non. Elle n'a pas le mot précis pour définir la façon dont il est accoutré.

Un tee-shirt visiblement trop large, entièrement noir ainsi qu'un pantalon déchiré, fichu. Bon pour la poubelle. Irrécupérable. La jeune fille s'apprête à l'insulter, mais elle se tait. Même s'il a l'air d'un crétin hautain, il a quand même prit la peine de la couvrir un minimum. Sans prononcer un mot, elle enfile correctement la veste sous le regard doré de son propriétaire. Naminé ne sait pas combien de temps est-ce qu'elle résistera à l'envie de le gifler. Elle ne juge pas les gens aussi directement, aussi froidement d'habitude.

Mais même sans connaître cet homme – il doit avoir vingt-trois ou quatre-quatre ans, environ son âge – elle sait qu'il n'est pas quelqu'un qu'on peut qualifier de bien. Sans doute pas un dangereux criminel, juste un mauvais fond.

Il a mauvais fond. Elle le sent, sans être capable de l'expliquer. Finalement, il fait un signe de la tête, simple. La jeune fille décide de le suivre – au point où elle en est. De toute façon, Roxas, son frère aîné, lui a apprit les bases de l'autodéfense en cas d'agression. Le type – il ne mérite pas d'autre appellation à ses yeux et, de toute façon, elle ne connait pas son prénom – s'avance jusqu'à ce qui semble être une épicerie. Il y entre et salut la caissière – qui doit sans doute être la propriétaire de la petite boutique – d'un sourire sarcastique, à la limite du vicieux.

« Vani-chou ! Depuis le temps que je ne t'avais pas vu.

-Appelle-moi pas comme ça, tu veux ? C'est complètement con.

-Genre. T'adore ça en vrai. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? Tu t'es trouvée une copine ?

-Ta gueule. C'est pas ma copine, je l'ai ramassée dans la rue, okay ?

-T'es devenu altruiste ? On ne s'attendait pas à ça, venant du grand Vanitas !

-Putain, la ferme Kairi, tu m'les brises.

-Il faudrait déjà que tu en ais. »

Il grogne. Alors, « ce type » a donc un prénom. Mais Naminé ne veut pas se résoudre à l'utiliser. Il parle encore un peu à la fille avant d'acheter une bouteille ainsi que quelques sandwichs. Il sort et elle continue de le suivre. Bien sûr, Naminé ne sent pas le regard que Kairi lui lance, un sourire étrange aux lèvres.

Il marche un moment, sans toucher au contenu du sac, pour la regarde.

« ….. T'en veux un ? »

O~o~O

Vanitas arrive dans la boutique – conversation tendue avec Kairi. Il l'a connue au lycée et depuis, il la recroise à la moindre occasion. Avant, elle se laissait facilement écraser. A croire qu'elle a prit du caractère, au fil du temps. Sérieux.

Il se remet à sa route, sans savoir où aller. Il se rappelle qu'après de la fille qui le suit depuis tout à l'heure – putain, il sait même pas où elle vit. Quoique, quel intérêt est-ce qu'il a de la raccompagner ?

Ah, ouais. Peut-être pour récupérer sa veste. La reprendre toute de suite alors qu'il lui a prêté, ça ferait con. Pas qu'il donne pas déjà l'air d'être un crétin, m'enfin. Il a pas spécialement envie de paraître encore plus débile qu'il ne l'est – depuis quand il se préoccupe des paraîtres et des ressembles, lui ?

Ah ouais. Depuis qu'il a envie de faire un câlin à cette fille dans un coin de rue. Il serre un peu plus le sac plastique – ça détend un peu. Finalement, il se tourne vers elle, propose un truc à manger – merde, il a l'air con. Enfin, encore plus que d'habitude. Enfin, merde, c'est pas le moment de penser à ça mais il peut pas s'en empêcher, c'est plus fort que lui.

Elle décline d'un mouvement de la tête – de justesse. Toujours pas sa voix. Il flippe carrément à l'idée de l'entendre, en fait – c'est ça, le truc. En fait, y'a plein de trucs, ça déconne un peu, ce bordel. A la fin, c'est sa voix à lui qui résonne dans la rue, la ville, le pays, le monde. Comme si tout le monde pouvait l'entendre – putain, la honte, quand même.

« T'habite où ? »

Elle semble pas décidée à lâcher le morceau. Tsh. Il a envie de cracher sur le sol déjà trempé mais il va s'abstenir – en plus, son haut est trempé, ses cheveux aussi et il se les gèle. Parce que quoiqu'en dise Kairi, il en _a_.

Dans sa tête ça se bat avec l'envie de la plaquer contre un mur pour lui rouler un patin, lui faire un câlin et lui foutre un poing dans la gueule avant de se casser. Ou juste s'en aller, en fait, l'ignorer, abandonner la veste – miteuse, de toute façon. Il comprend même pas pourquoi il l'a gardé tant de temps. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il continu à la porter. Ca lui sert à rien. Elle est vieille, usée, protège pas du vent ou de la pluie ou du bordel qui se trame dans son crâne.

Il soupire. Putain. Trop de pensées pour une blondasse. Le pire, c'est que l'autre répond pas, comme plongée dans sa cervelle de décolorée à chercher son adresse – ou à comment s'enfuir parce que vu la tronche qu'il tire, il doit juste passer pour un psychopathe tout frais, tout juste sortit de l'asile du coin. Nouveau soupire – dans peu de temps, son nouveau titre ce sera « Dieu des soupirs ». Il voudrait presque en ricaner mais il ne le fait pas.

Finalement – tu l'as dit – la blonde donne son adresse. Il a son adresse et connait pas son nom – il retient un vague « faut faire les choses dans l'ordre chérie ». Ca sert à rien qu'il dise ça. En plus de passer pour un crétin, il va passer pour un dragueur débile. Et c'est la dernière chose qu'il peut bien vouloir.

Il sait même pas pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'inquiète de ce que peut penser l'autre conne. Elle doit pas penser du tout. Après avoir repéré plus ou moins où est-ce qu'elle vit, Vanitas se met à avancer – putain, il se les caille, bordel. Et l'autre qui lui a envoyé un vent.

Décidément. Il s'attire que des emmerdes aujourd'hui

~o~O~o~

Naminé retient un soupir ce qui n'est pas le cas de son accompagnateur qui héritera sous peu du nom de « Dieu des soupirs ». Elle s'en voudrait presque de ne pas avoir répondu à sa proposition, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Elle ricanerait presque, également donner son adresse à un parfait inconnu. S'il n'y avait pas eu la scène dans l'épicerie, elle ignorerait jusqu'à son prénom. Mais quelque chose, autre que cet instinct de survit qui lui hurle de fuir, marmonne à son oreille qu'elle peut lui faire confiance.

Comme si. Elle retient un nouveau soupir, fatiguée par toutes ces histoires. Naminé, en sortant de chez elle, savait déjà que Demyx ne serait pas là au rendez-vous. Elle n'aurait pas dû y aller, et tout ceci n'aurait pas lieu.

C'est d'un ridicule. Si elle avait été seule, elle aurait rit jaune.

Mais Naminé n'est pas seule.

Il s'arrête, alors se tourne vers elle, semble presque hésitant – elle n'a pas vu les frissons qui parcouraient son dos. Des frissons qui, aux yeux de Vanitas, s'expliquaient par le froid. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ?

Sa voix s'élève, un peu plus rauque que toute à l'heure. Naminé ignore l'origine du changement et se sent un peu perturbée. Quoi ? Qui ? Quand ? C-

« Tu t'appelles comment ? »

Une question. Bête et méchante. Comme le jeune homme un instant plus tôt, elle hésite – chacun son tour, comme dit le proverbe. Elle bafouille, marmonne un peu puis lâche un « Naminé » plus décidé. Elle tente de garder le contrôle de ses cordes vocales qui se sentent d'humeur à vriller, casser.

Il hausse les épaules et recommence à avancer. Le paysage se limite de nouveau à son dos. Il ne doit pas avoir chaud, sans sa veste – pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'a rencontré – ce qui remonte à déjà une heure ou deux, non ? Elle n'a pas la notion du temps – elle culpabilise.

Culpabilise de le penser monstre. Culpabilise de lui avoir fait pitié au point qu'il se sente obligé de la raccompagner chez elle.

Naminé se sent misérable et baisse la tête.

Quelle crétine. Quelle idiote – elle manque de mots pour exprimer sa stupidité. Elle le voit qui fouille dans son sac, sort un sandwich, prend un peu de temps à l'ouvrir, ralentissant sa marche par la même occasion, puis commence à mastiquer sans rien dire. Elle retient un nouveau soupir, consternée devant sa bêtise. Elle ne juge pas aussi sévèrement les gens, habituellement – et comment peut-on être aussi catégorique avec quelqu'un qui, même avec sa manière un peu spéciale de faire, nous viens en aide ?

Décidément. Bientôt, elle pourra accompagner Vanitas au panthéon des _Dieux soupireurs_.

Elle sait que ce dernier mot n'existe pas.

Mais ce ne sera pas la dernière fois qu'elle va en inventer un.

~o~O~o~

« Naminé. »

Il se sent complètement crétin. Oh, encore pour pas changer. Là, il va commencer à avoir l'habitude, si ça continue comme ça. Et ça continue, oh ouais.

Naminé. Putain. Ca pue l'innocence ce prénom, non ? Ca sonne tout doux, ça lui fait, comment dire – un peu bizarre. Il a pas le mot exact mais les papillons qu'il sent dans son ventre traduisent déjà bien assez ce qu'il a en tête.

Non, pas des papillons plutôt des larves. Ouais. De bonnes grosses larves bien visqueuses qui glissent dans son ventre.

Purement et simplement dégueulasse. Ignoble. Raison de plus pour aimer ça. Tiens, songer à des larves, ça lui change les idées il pense plus à l'autre conne et –

Raté. Il y pense encore. Putain, c'est pas possible ça – il peut pas penser à un autre truc ? Voilà qu'il se sent rougir. A mais quelles conneries, sérieusement ! Son pas s'accélère. Il lui semble qu'il est plus trop loin. Et il comprend pas.

Il arrive pas à comprendre ou à saisir ou à piger ou – il a même pas le bon mot et il lui semble que ça existe pas. Faudrait qu'il l'invente mais il a pas le courage d'écorcher la langue qu'il parle depuis toujours – que ce qu'il sent, au creux de sa poitrine, c'est un putain de pincement. Et là, de suite, maintenant, il a envie d'assommer l'autre conne _(Naminé)_, de la prendre sur son épaule _(Naminé)_ pour l'enfermer chez lui.

Que plus personne touche à ne serait-ce qu'une de ses mèches de décolorée _(Naminé)_. Il se sent des envies possessives, même pas amoureuses – enfin, il lui semble pas, et ce serait le comble, ça. Rien que d'y penser, il a envie de vomir – juste qu'elle soit à lui et à personne d'autre.

Un caprice, bien sûr. Ce genre de truc, ça fait longtemps que ça lui était pas arrivé.

Tiens. Il arrive devant un immeuble. Plus petit que le sien, moins d'étage, moins lugubre. Il la regarde. Ouais, c'est ici. Un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de l'autre conne _(Naminé !)_ et il sait pas pourquoi, mais ça lui donne envie d'hurler.

Ca lui donne des envies encore plus violentes qu'il se force à renvoyer chier au loin.

« Bon, je ….. »

Elle commence à parler.

Inutile. Déjà, il plaque ses lèvres sur les siennes et cherche pas à piger le reste. Il s'en fout du reste. Juste sa bouche contre celle de la blondasse.

Le reste viendra après. Ou peut-être pas c'est bien une main qui vient s'écraser contre sa joue, une fois la surprise passée.

Elle se recule, hurle des choses qu'il ne comprend pas – il se sent un peu perdu. Et con.

Puis finalement, encore des lèvres qui s'écrasent contre d'autre et il lui semble plus tout comprendre. Mais il croit qu'il s'en fout.

~o~O~o~

« Bon, je ….. »

Naminé sent comme une pression contre sa bouche. Ses yeux, toujours aussi bleu, un peu vidé tant elle a passé de temps à se traiter mentalement d'idiote, s'écarquillent sous l'étonnement. Des lèvres un peu craquelées, mais étrangement douce.

La surprise passée, elle sent son bras qui se lève tout seul, comme un automatisme réglé depuis des lustres elle sent la peau sous ses doigts, entend le claquement violent. Elle se recule, les joues rouges pétantes. Oh, et il pleut toujours mais il pleut presque toujours ici. Elle devrait avoir l'habitude, maintenant. Mais ça ne l'empêche pas de détester ces gouttes qui ont l'idée saugrenue de tomber du ciel, en vérité. Tout au contraire.

Plus y'a pluie, plus elle déteste ça.

Puis elle se rend compte. Elle se rend compte d'une chose, comme une évidence. Et sa bouge se _fracasse_ ou presque sur la sienne. Peut-être pendant deux secondes. Peut-être pendant cinq minutes. Peut-être pendant sept heures ou trente trois éternités elle n'en a cure. Elle s'en fiche, s'en fout, s'en contrebalance et le monde peut bien crever, tant qu'elle est là, elle n'est même pas sûre de le remarquer.

L'échange dure un certain temps, mais Naminé n'a jamais eu la notion du temps. Il la regarde un long moment puis elle rentre dans l'immeuble, sans rien rajouter. Elle monte jusqu'à son appartement – numéro treize – sans sentir les larmes qui coulent le long de ses joues. Sans se rendre compte que, sur ses épaules, reste la veste que Vanitas lui avait prêté quelques minutes, heures, éternités plus tôt.

Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait une raison de pleurer, n'est-ce pas ?

~o~O~o~

Il attend comme un con, debout devant l'immeuble, sans rien dire. Puis s'en va. Le vent souffle, il pleut toujours et Vanitas se les gèle, sans sa veste miteuse.

Il ne sent pas les larmes qui roulent sur ses joues. C'est pas comme s'il était encore capable de pleurer, n'est-ce pas ?


End file.
